Getting off
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean and Castiel spend time together, little knowing that they have an audience ... rateed M for adult content Dean/Castiel


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Written after Anime-Romancer77 made a comment on an earlier fic of mine, regarding Sam listening to Dean and Castiel making love in the motel room, and becoming distinctly aroused by the sex noises in the other bed! This is the result! Hope you like!

* * *

Dean was drifting in that effortless state, caught halfway between sleep and wakefulness, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he started losing the battle with sleep. Numbing bliss swept over him, as weariness embraced him with gentle arms, claimed him for its own, until he was all but dead to the world. He had one last fleeting thought of Castiel, of supposedly waiting for him to arrive, but sleep finally took him under and he was dreaming.

He felt Castiel's warm hands on his naked body, felt his soft mouth and quick, wet tongue press against his own, felt the soothing touch of the angel's wings caress his body and wrap around his cock, before he felt the bed dip gently beside him, jerking him awake from blissful sleep. His eyes struggled to adjust from the brightness of his dream and the subsequent darkness of his motel room, pupils dilated with the effort to see and remnants of lust from his dream, before he turned, felt a body shift beside his own.

He smiled when he saw Castiel beside him, naked, bare skin gleaming in the street light leaching in from outside, through the cracks in a hastily drawn curtain, and Dean turned more fully to face him, bedcovers lifted to let Castiel in beneath them more fully. The angel spared him a fleeting, ethereal smile, dragging his feet beneath the sheets, before he settled his warmth close against Dean's body.

"Where were you?" Dean whispered to him, voice purposefully pitched low so as not to wake Sam across the room. "I waited, but fell asleep just before you got here."

"I got this," Castiel murmured back, voice rich, dark, sensuous and full of implications in the night darkened room, as he showed Dean the ice cream he held between slender fingers.

"Dude, you stopped for ice cream when you knew I was waiting - " Dean suddenly barked out, lowering his voice when Castiel shushed him hastily, the pads of his fingertips pressed against Dean's mouth.

The angel lifted his head, saw Sam stir in the bed across the room, waited until the younger hunter settled down once more, long limbs tangled beneath the sheets. Dean waited until the angel released his mouth from the confines of his fingers before he continued talking, voice pitched into a harsh whisper cutting through the night air to Castiel.

"Dude, we haven't seen much of each other all week, at least not alone. Why did you stop for ice cream?" he asked, watching as Castiel slowly unwrapped the cold treat from its wrapper, gently.

The light caught against glistening white cream, bright red strawberry sauce, delicate beige cone, the smell of strawberries hitting Dean's nose, making him pause, to stare, to lick his lips a little. He groaned when he saw Castiel's pink tongue lap out, snagging some of the sweet treat on the shining pink tip, watched as the angel slowly licked at it with small kittenish laps, made Dean groan with protracted want, need, and the beginnings of a monster hard on.

He accepted the ice cream when the angel held it near Dean's mouth, eyes inviting, lips plump and puckered out with the coldness of the ice cream and Dean began to lap at the cream himself. His fingers wrapped around Castiel's wrist, holding him secure as he continued to eat, was soon joined by Castiel attacking the treat from the other side.

A blob of half melted ice cream fell from the cone, splattered against Dean's chest, made him flinch with the sudden coldness against his skin, but still he continued licking at the cone Castiel was sharing with him. He didn't react when Castiel gave up on the cone, relinquished the entire thing to Dean's grasping hand, leant down to lick the cream from Dean's chest in a broad, wet stripe.

Dean groaned, dick at full arousal and aching now, tongue lapping slower and slower at the cone held between his fingers until the treat was mostly gone. He purposefully drizzled some of the remaining melted ice cream onto his chest, laced the fingers of his free hand through Castiel's hair when the angel lapped at the spilt treat, purrs of arousal tingling against Dean's skin, sending firework crackles of pure need coursing through Dean's body.

He gently eased the angel away when the ice cream was licked away, slowly drizzled the last of the melted ice cream down his lover's abdomen pushing the sheets away from their bodies as he did so. Castiel watched him with barely a flinch, full lower lip caught between his teeth as he watched Dean begin to lick the cream and strawberry sauce from the angel's smooth skin, working his way slowly down to Castiel's erection.

Castiel leant back against the pillows, breath catching in his throat at the feel of Dean's wet mouth wrapping eagerly around his dick, cold from the ice cream still, taking Castiel's shaft as far as it would go into his mouth. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed, breathing harsh in his throat as Dean's head started bobbing between Castiel's legs, sucking him off skilfully, mouth soft and fast against his taut member.

Castiel threw his head back, mashed his hand against his ripe lips as he stifled a groan of pleasure, hips working in time with Dean's bobbing head, fucking his dick into his lover's mouth eagerly. He screamed against his hand when he came, spilling his seed deep within the hunter's throat, strands of his come threatening to choke Dean as the hunter slowly eased away from Castiel's already softening member.

Castiel remained staring at the ceiling, eyes blank, fucked out, sated, barely responding when Dean leant over him to scrabble his lube free from his own jacket pocket eagerly. Dean's weight bore down on him, a welcome warmth against his skin as the hunter encouraged the angel to kneel in front of him. Castiel's mouth hung open, eyes fluttering closed as he felt Dean's hand cupping his ass firmly, fingers pinching against the skin and drawing eager moans from his lover's throat. He felt Dean's fingers rub skilfully against the angel's tight little hole, caressing the ring of muscles with practiced ease.

Castiel shuddered against Dean's hand, spread his legs still further, invited Dean in without saying a word. The hunter squeezed the lube across his fingertips swiftly, dick hard and insistent, desperate to be inside his lover and pleasuring him, making love to him the way he'd been aching to all week. He eased one lube slick finger into Castiel's tight hole, heard the small whimpers of pain fall from Castiel's mouth as his muscles clamped down tightly upon Dean's finger, threatening to reject him.

"You good?" Dean asked, looking down upon Castiel's closed eyed face with concern.

Castiel nodded silently, eyes still firmly closed as the whimpers of pain slowly turned into harsh pleasured pleas for release and Dean eased his finger further in. He stretched his lover wider, looser still, adding another finger to prepare him still further. He stroked Castiel's prostate purposefully, made his lover moan loudly into the pillows, sending firework crackle thrills of pleasure shuddering through the angel's body.

Dean stifled a moan at the sight his lover made, felt his dick twitch with interest, grow harder still until it ached. He scrambled behind Castiel, careful not to tip either himself or his lover from the bed, before he slicked some cold lube over his straining erection. His breath came in harsh gasps, as for one brief instant he fantasized that his own hand was Castiel's hole, pumped his hips, his cock into his fingers grasp as an orgasm coiled through him, threatening to spill his seed too early.

He stopped with an effort, positioned himself behind Castiel, leant into the angel's soft, responsive body as he eased his dick inside Castiel slowly. He waited until the angel had settled around him before he pressed still further inside him, until his erection was fully sheathed inside his lover. He gasped at the snug fit, the tight feel of Castiel wrapping around his dick and making him feel good already.

He started thrusting into the angel slowly, erratically, fingers flexing and grasping at slender hips until Castiel started moving against him, fucking his body back onto Dean's as they writhed. Dean's breathing became harsh, insistent, loud in the otherwise silent room, accompanied by echoes of Castiel's moaning breath, bed creaking and moving beneath them as they rutted hard against each other.

Dean moaned loudly, lost himself to the feel of Castiel surrounding him, started pounding into him roughly, needing the friction for release. His world narrowed down to Castiel laid bare and spread out beneath him, at the tight heat surrounding his dick, at the moans he was wringing from Castiel's throat, at the sight of Castiel's slender hands clutching desperately at the bedposts, head bobbing with the force of Dean's thrusts.

He snaked his hand around the angel's body, started roughly jerking the angel off, fingers wrapped tight around his lover's dick, wrist snapping harshly against responsive skin. Castiel's cries came muffled straight from his mouth into the pillow beneath his face, body jerking between Dean's hand and Dean's hips in a rolling motion that lasted as long as it took for the angel to finally come, filling Dean's hand with thick spurts of his release, climax shuddering through his body as his screams for Dean broke the air in muffled gasps. Castiel's wings slowly unfurled as he came, feathers ripping through the air with a muted sound, enveloping them both with their warm, soft embrace. Dean felt Castiel's body clench around his dick, shudders of pleasure working through his lover's body as the last of his sated bliss coursed through his veins. The hunter felt his orgasm pull at his abdomen, coil through him until finally he climaxed, filled Castiel with hot spurts of his come as he moaned his lover's name to the ceiling.

Dean eased out of Castiel's hole, before laying down beside his lover, limbs draped and entwined in a sweaty mass, kissing noisily beneath messy sheets. Across the room, pleasured gasps suddenly broke the air, mingled with aroused moans, attracting the attention of both Dean and Castiel. They each looked over the other side of the room curiously, saw sheets moving against Sam's body, heard the unmistakable sounds of Dean's brother jerking off beneath the sheets of his bed, before Sam achieved climax, voice breaking the night apart as he came into his own hand.

Dean shared an amused, embarrassed glance with Castiel, snuggled into the angel's buffeting wings as he chuckled, hands tracing patterns across soft, silken skin and smooth downy feathers. Neither of them said anything to Sam, yet it was obvious to them both that the younger Winchester had heard them making love, had probably been woken from sleep by their rutting bodies and aroused moans, and instead of being disgusted, had become aroused himself. Unknown to them while they were making love, he was pleasuring, touching himself.

"Maybe next time, we should get him to join in," Dean murmured, with a wink at Castiel as the angel chuckled against his ear softly.

"I heard that," Sam suddenly said into the darkened room.

"Yeah, you heard everything else as well, Sammy," Dean replied, immediately. "Dirty boy."

"You were noisy," Sam groused, sitting up now, to stare at the couple grumpily, as he wiped his fingers hastily against the sheets beneath him.

He glanced at first Castiel, fucked out, hair messier than usual, bare chest gleaming in the light, to Dean, amused and naked beside his lover.

"Dude, we're bound to be noisy. We haven't slept together all week. We kinda needed - " and Dean shrugged, as Castiel remained expressionless beside him.

"Okay," Sam said, laid back down in bed. "Next time, be quiet."

"We'll try. But if you're whacking off again in the future, while you're listening, then you're so joining in, dude, Now, go back to sleep, Sam," Dean said, watched as his brother settled down still further against the thin mattress beneath him.

Sam didn't reply past a grumpy grumble, ashamed at being caught out, and the younger hunter was glad that neither his brother nor the angel could see his flaming red cheeks. He tried to settle, heard the unmistakable sounds of kissing breaking the night air from across the room, the tender murmurs exchanged between the lovers and he wondered if Dean was serious when he'd said that Sam could join in ....

-fini-


End file.
